ItaSasu I Can't Contain Myself
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Itachi was lying with Sasuke one day when he got strange feelings that overwhelmed him enough that he couldn't contain his feelings any longer.


**ItaSasu I Can't Contain Myself**

**(Itachi's P.O.V...)**

I woke up next to my little brother Sasuke and I looked at him. I smiled to myself and reached out to stroke his hair but his hand stopped me. "Do not. Touch. The hair." Sasuke mummbled as he pushed my hand away and rolled over to look at me. "What do you want Itachi?" He asked. "Nothing." I said. "You woke me up for nothing?!" Sasuke said before he looked at the clock. "8:30?! Itachi! DON'T WAKE ME UP BEFORE 10:00!" Sasuke shouted before he turned back over and threw the covers over him. "SASUKE! SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND USE MY SHARINGAN AGAIN!" Divia shouted from upstairs. "OH FUCK YOU DIVIA!" Sasuke shouted and I could hear her growl in anger. "WANNA REPEAT THAT SASUKE?!" She growled louder and Sasuke and I both gulped in fear. "Thought so." She replied before it went quiet again. Then Sasuke mummbled something under the covers and went back to sleep. I stared at Sasuke sleeping peacefully.

"Sas...uke." I whispered softly as I stroked his back gently. He moved a little but continued sleeping. I scooted closer to Sasuke and wrapped my arms gently around his waist. My lips brushed his neck as I breathed out. He shuddered but continued to stay asleep. I stared at his neck and reached out gently. I lightly touched his neck with my fingertips. Sasuke turned on his back but continued to sleep. I could feel that I was getting an erection while I continued staring at him. "Sakura..." Sasuke mummbled in his sleep and I chuckled to myself. I brought my lips closer to Sasuke's neck and bit down softly. He moaned in his sleep softly as I continued to caress his neck. I ran my fingertips down Sasuke's chest reached under his shirt.

Sasuke reached out and reached for my chest in his sleep. I took my shirt off so he would have easier access. Then I climbed onto my little brother's lap and laid down on top of him. He wrapped his arms and legs around me as I continued. Then I pulled away from his neck to see a bright red mark on his neck. I blushed a little and looked away. I looked at Sasuke's face and stared at his closed eyes. I was pretty sure he could feel my erection now, not that I really cared. I ran my fingertips along Sasuke's lips before he started sucking on my finger. I tried to get my finger loose but I couldn't. I waited until Sasuke had stopped and I looked at my finger. It was covered with Sasuke's saliva but it didn't really matter to me. I stared at Sasuke's lips for a few seconds before I contain myself. I pressed my lips against Sasuke's and he opened his eyes in shock and stared at me. He pushed me away and stared at me in complete and utter shock.

"ITACHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU..." Sasuke started to shout before I kissed him once again. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't contain myself anymore." I said before I reached up his shirt once again. Sasuke struggled under my touch but I kept him in place. "I love you Sasuke." He said. Sasuke started to point at me and I started sucking on his finger. "Ew! Itachi!" Sasuke said as he pulled his finger out. "Sorry Sasuke...but please...just once." I said as I reached for his shirt and then I pulled it off. I stared at Sasuke's chest before I played with his nipples. "Itachi...stop it! No!" Sasuke said before I heard a feeble moan escape from his lips. I continued kissing down his body until I reached his Uchiha-printed boxers. **(A.N. Sasuke doesn't wear Pajama pants to bed)** "No. Don't you dare Itachi." Sasuke said. I gripped the elastic with my teeth and pulled them down. "Sasuke...you're..." I started to say. "I was dreaming about Sakura before you kissed me against my will!" Sasuke said before he turned away blushing. "Sasuke...you're blushing." I said. "I AM NOT!" Sasuke shouted.

Before he could react, I turned him around and ran my fingers down his back. "Itachi stop! It tickles!" Sasuke said as he started giggling. Then I got an idea and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair. "Hey! I said don't touch the hair! What do you not understand about that?" Sasuke said I turned him to face me. I brought Sasuke up to my erection. "Itachi...I really don't want to..." Sasuke started to say before I grabbed something out of the drawer on my side. "No. I'm not a dog Itachi." Sasuke said. "You're a wolf." I said. "There's a difference between the two Itachi." He said.

"Whatever." I said as I put the leash around his neck. Then I added the chain and chained Sasuke to the bed. "Hey! Itachi! What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked me. I ignored him and grabbed the handcuffs I had in my drawer. I handcuffed Sasuke to the bed and had the key in my hand. "Hey Itachi, let me go!" He complained. Then I dug in my drawer one more time and grabbed my bottle of lubricant and put it on the table top. I watched as Sasuke started struggling. He knew that he couldn't get free so I took this opprotunity to take avantage of him. "I'm sorry Sasuke...but I can't contain myself anymore. I love you...little brother." I said as I pushed inside Sasuke's small hole and started thrusting. I listened as Sasuke started to scream as I continued. I knew that Sasuke liked even though he wouldn't admit it. Then I let his cuffs loose and he grabbed my hair and turned to face him. He roughly kissed my lips and it was more turn to stare at him in surprise. "You're the one that tempted me...niisan." He said as he kissed me more. I let the chain off of the bed and he laid on top of me. We continued to kiss and make love together until the night came. Then Sasuke laid on my chest and he looked up at me. "I love you Sasuke." I said. "I love you too Itachi." He said as we kissed for two seconds then fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
